Patent Document 1 discloses a backing operation assist apparatus for a vehicle. The apparatus assists a driver when the vehicle moves backward. In Patent Document 1, several cameras are mounted in a vehicle to capture images of an area surrounding the vehicle. An operation scene is able to be selected by a driver from among a normal driving scene, a side-by-side parking scene, a parallel parking scene, a vehicle forward monitoring scene, a vehicle rearward monitoring scene, a pull-over-to-a-kerb scene, a narrow load scene etc. In accordance with the operation scene selected, a display unit displays a corresponding composite image including peripheral images of a forward view, rearward view, and a top view. The composite image allows the driver to see and recognize the images in the composite image simultaneously.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a driver needs to perform a selection operation for selecting an operation scene from among various scenes. The selection operation naturally costs the driver his/her time or trouble.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3803021 (JP-2002-109697 A)        